


My Future Love

by destiel_makes_me_happy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I feel like someone could do this better justice than I could, I would prefer destiel, I wrote this when I was sad one day, Other, Soulmate AU, but am open to other ships/ fandoms, could someone write a soulmate au off of this?, idk - Freeform, or sabriel, please, prompt, soulmate AU please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/pseuds/destiel_makes_me_happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this to help with my "sadness"(Many people have told me it is depression, but my parents won't take me to get mentally evaluated so I don't feel comfortable calling it depression). One of the greatest things that makes me sad is the thought of dying without anyone having loved me or not having ever loved any one in a romantic way. This had made me feel better at the time. Going back an rereading it, it made me want to see it turned into a fanfic, so I hope someone finds it and gains inspiration from it. If someone does all I ask is you mention me and this work. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Future Love

My soul calls to yours as yours calls to mine.

I never want to lose you even though we have not met.

The only thing keeping me from you I that I do not know where you are.

Are you next to me, or across the room?Are you on the same continent, or across the globe? 

Are you even in the Same universe as I or do we have to traverse the dimensions? 

No matter who,what, where, or when you are nothing will stop me from finding you.

I will search until my dying breath to find you, hold you, love you, or even just to talk for five minutes. 

I will wait for you for all eternity, maybe even longer. 

If I die before I find you, I hope you find this and feel my love for you pour out of these words and know I am waiting for you, wherever I may be. 

Know my love for you will span all of time and that no one can love you more than I do. 

I do not know if you are real or just a hopeless dream never to come true, but no matter the outcome I am yours and you are mine. 

We will find each other, if not in this life then hopefully in the next.

My thoughts of you are the only things keeping me sane and alive.

I ache knowing we may never meet, never hear each other’s voice, and that we may never know the warmth of one another’s loving embrace. 

I will never stop my search for you. 

Please, please do not stop your search for me.

I love you, and I can not wait to be able to say that to your face.

Good-bye for now, my future love.


End file.
